


Blemishes

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daichi being a loving boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mole kink, Oral Sex, Smut, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Suga feels self-conscious about his moles, so Daichi shows him how much he loves the 'blemishes' that Suga hates so much.





	Blemishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first DaiSuga fanfic, so please be gentle. I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

     Sawamura Daichi couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. Here he was, just home from work, and he had walked into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend to see said boyfriend standing in front of their full-length mirror in nothing but his briefs. Daichi watched in awe as Suga twisted and turned in front of the mirror, reaching around and touching places on his body as a crease continuously deepened between his eyebrows. With the sun streaming through the window behind him, Daichi couldn't help but think that Suga looked like an angel. A blissful sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it, and Suga jumped at the noise, turning toward the doorway where Daichi was standing.

     A blush immediately crawled up Suga's cheeks, and Daichi watched with interest as the flush continued down his neck to his chest, just past his collarbones. "Daichi! I, uh, didn't hear you come in," Suga mumbled, moving toward the dresser probably to get some clothes. Daichi was having none of that. He stepped forward quickly and grabbed Suga's wrist, stopping the light haired man mid-stride.

     "Hey," he chuckled as he pulled Suga to him. "What were you doing?" The question was innocent enough, just asking why Suga had been standing nearly naked in front of their mirror while looking over his body. Seemed appropriate. Suga hunched his shoulders and dropped his gaze, looking anywhere but at Daichi, and that didn't sit right with him.

     Neither did the way Suga shrugged and muttered, "Nothing," under his breath. Daichi frowned and tugged Suga closer, letting the other's hands rest limply against his chest.

     "Hey," he murmured and gently touched the underside of Suga's chin to try and get him to look up, which he did hesitantly. "What's wrong, Koushi?"

     Suga opened his mouth and then closed it as he looked away from Daichi, before he tried again. "I..Are my moles...ugly?"

     Daichi blinked in surprise at the question, not expecting it. He huffed a laugh. "You're kidding, right?" A sharp glance from Suga told Daichi that he was more than serious. Daichi frowned again and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Suga's back. "Where is this coming from?"

     Suga sighed and let his head fall forward into Daichi's chest. "Some of my coworkers were talking today, and I may have overheard them talking about it."

     "What the hell? What makes them think they can say that?" Daichi spat, angry that anyone would ever even consider anything about Suga ugly. The silver haired man shook his head against Daichi's shoulder and took a breath.

     "I don't know. I just...Do you think they're ugly? I don't want you to have to put up with them if you do. I mean, I can't really change anything but-"

     "Koushi," Daichi cut the rambling man off with a gentle but firm tone, "I think every single part of you is beautiful."

     Suga rolled his eyes with a huff. "You have to say that. You're dating me." Daichi scoffed 

     "Would I ever lie to you?"

     Suga sighed. "Well..no...."

     Daichi raised an eyebrow. "But?"

     Suga shrugged lightly, refusing to look at him. "But...maybe you're just saying that. So you don't hurt my feelings."

     "Koushi!"

     "Well, look at me, Dai!" Suga jerked out of his hold and took a step back, gesturing to his body. "I don't have the smooth, tan skin that you do. I'm pale, and I have these stupid...spots. It's ugly and gross."

     Daichi wasn't about to let that stand.

      He rushed forward, crowding Suga's space, and pushed him back until his back met the wall behind them. "Dont you  _ever_ say that again," he hissed fiercely, watching Suga's eyes go wide with surprise. "Do you really want to know what I think about your moles?" Suga gave the barest hint of a nod, and Daichi leaned in even closer so that his lips brushed against the shell of Suga's ear. "I think they're the sexiest things I've ever seen." He pulled back as Suga shivered to see his boyfriend's reaction, and he wasn't disappointed by the attractive blush that had risen to the other man's cheeks. He reached up to brush a thumb against the mole under Suga's eye and grinned. "You like hearing that? It's true."

     Daichi pushed even closer to Suga, slipping one of his thighs between his boyfriend's legs as he trailed a finger down Suga's side. Suga shivered at the touch, and Daichi smirked. "Every time I see one of them, it's like you're flirting with me. Teasing me." He leaned down to press his lips against Suga's neck, kissing down the long column of pale skin until he came to the mole that sat just under Suga's collar bones near the middle of his chest. "Like this one," he murmured, flicking his tongue out to lightly lick at the soft skin against his lips. The chest under his mouth trembled as Suga gasped. "When you wear those loose v-necks and I catch a glimpse of it, it makes me think of what's further down."

     "Ah, Dai..." Daichi ignored Suga's quiet moan in favor of continuing with what he was doing.

     He reached down and brushed over the mole that he knew rested just above the swell of Suga's ass. "And this one," he murmured, nipping at Suga's jaw. "When you bend over and your shirt rides up." He groaned into the crook of Suga's neck as he slipped his fingers into his boyfriend's underwear, grabbing a handful of the plump flesh there and squeezing. Suga let out a sharp, short cry, his hips jerking forward into Daichi's. They both gasped at the friction, so Daichi started moving against Suga, enjoying the soft whimpers escaping his boyfriend.

     "God, Daichi," Suga gasped, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. Daichi's eyes ate up the view before him, taking in the sight of soft skin stretched over firm muscles. His attention was drawn to the rosy nipples that were pebbling while he watched. He leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking the soft skin between his lips. Suga gasped and bit out a curse that made Daichi smile against the tender skin.

     He didn't linger long on Suga's nipples, too focused on the hardness pressing against his thigh. "You know which one is my favorite, though?" he breathed, slowly making his way down Suga's body as he sunk to his knees. Suga shook his head mutely as he watched Daichi with rapt attention, his tongue flicking out to lick at his bottom lip. Daichi slid his hands up Suga's thighs as he sucked a mark into one of the hollows of his hips, admiring the shape of Suga's cock as it strained against his briefs, and hooked his fingers in the elastic of the other man's underwear. He tugged the article of clothing down slowly, listening to the hitch in his boyfriend's breath as his dick was freed into the cool air, and helped Suga step out of his underwear.

     "This one," he hummed, his lips already moving to the mentioned mark. It was more of a birthmark, rather than a mole, but it was just as dark as the others. It looked like a smudge of ink against Suga's alabaster skin and sat just outside of the nestle of soft hair above Suga's cock, near the crease of his right hip. Suga's legs trembled as Daichi nuzzled against said mark, a hand finding its way into Daichi's thick, dark hair. "This is my favorite. Because I'm the only one who gets to see it."

     "Daichi," Suga panted, his fingers gently tugging in Daichi's short hair, "please." He granted mercy on Suga, just a little bit. He turned his head licked a stripe up the underside of his boyfriend's cock. Suga's hips twitched at the touch, so Daichi pulled away.

     "You're beautiful." He looked up Suga's body and into his eyes so that the other man knew just how much he meant it. Suga's face flushed with more than just arousal, and he turned his head away from Daichi. The dark haired man frowned at that and wrapped a hand around the throbbing cock in front of him. That got Suga's attention quickly. "Say it," he commanded.

     Suga blinked at him. "W-what?" Daichi narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Suga's cock, making the other man jump and whimper.

     "Say you're beautiful. I want to hear you say it." Suga opened his mouth, most-likely to protest, but Daichi beat him to it. He wrapped his lips around the head of Suga's cock, effectively cutting his boyfriend off. He kept it slow though, only soft, teasing touches and gentle brushes of his tongue.

     "Daichi," Suga whined, trying to rock further into his mouth. Daichi stared up at him, not changing his pace at all, and Suga's lower lip trembled. "D-Dai...please...." Daichi pulled away and simply rested his lips against the tip of Suga's dick in a mock kiss. Suga whined again, but Daichi didn't move, only looked up at him meaningfully. Suga closed his eyes and took a breath. "I-...I'm beautiful."

     He immediately rewarded Suga, sliding him back into his mouth and moving with vigor. Suga cried out from above him, curling his body around Daichi's head as his hips twitched. Daichi hummed around his mouthful and tugged Suga forward by his waist, showing him that it was okay to move. Suga started thrusting almost immediately, movements gentle but purposeful, and Daichi groaned as heat coursed through him. The slide of Suga's cock through his lips set Daichi on fire, and watching the way his boyfriend's mouth went slack as he moaned made his heart race.

     Daichi moved a hand from one of the flexing hips it had been settling on to the joint between Suga's legs, massaging the other man's balls gently. Suga's voice rose an octave and his thrusts became erratic, his fingers tugging sharply on Daichi's hair. Daichi moved the hand that wasn't busy to Suga's ass, dipping his fingers between his boyfriend's cheeks and brushed against his twitching hole. And Suga was gone.

     " _Ah!_ Oh, Gods!  _Daichi!_ " Suga screamed Daichi's name, and his voice was music to Daichi's ears. He kept moving, sucking, doing everything he could to prolong Suga's release, and his boyfriend moaned above him, sagging against the wall behind him as he came down from his high. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after he swallowed, catching Suga as he slid down the wall he'd been leaning against.

     Daichi hummed as he held his boyfriend. "So, you believe me now?" Suga made a noise against Daichi's neck where he was resting, still shivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

     "Well," Suga mused against his skin, "you did present a pretty compelling argument." He watched Suga settle against him, naked as the day he was born and without a care in the world, and Daichi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos or comment, if you feel like it. They make my day! Thanks!


End file.
